Monster House
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Based off the 2006 adaption. Austin Moon and friends are convinced that Old Man Starr's house across the street is alive and evil. It's up too them to save the the town before Halloween night. Join Austin and friends as they go on their wildest mission yet. ***NOW DISCONTINUED***
1. Old Man Starr and Leaving

Monster House - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new Austin & Ally story based on the animation movie Monster House. I've been watching Austin & Ally and Monster House a lot and figured why not put the two together. So I hope you enjoy this :) This of course is Austin/Ally. Trish is a minor character in this so she won't be in this as much. The most character's you will see will be Austin/Ally/Dez. So as normal I own nothing from either! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Old Man Starr and Leaving

Atum leaves covered the ground as October came along the small town called Miami Florida. There were clouds in the sky and a breeze blew over the coast as more leaves flew past everything. A little girl named Megan was riding along the sidewalks of Miami Florida. She ran through the leaves and sang a small little tune from her favorite song. While passing trees; houses; fences; and piles of leaves; she said hello to all of them.

The sky above Megan gave off a happy vibe feeling and she loved it. The leaves followed her as she rode down the sidewalks and the wind made them dance across the ground and in the sky. It was like one of the most perfect moments a twelve year old girl could ask for. In fact she was so happy she wasn't even paying attention where she was going; she was having the time of her life. That was until she instantly stopped and almost fell over.

Megan looked around in confusion for answer's on why she stopped. Looking down she noticed that she was stuck in some grass; looking up she began to freak when she saw who's yard she was in. She was Old Man Starr's yard and she instantly knew that this was not going to end well at all. Anyone who stepped onto the yard; Old Man Starr chased away and Megan frozen when she saw the front door open.

Now the man was old; and who could blame him for yelling at kids. It was what most old people did. Any how the house was a different story. No one knew anything about; it was old. It was greenish brown. There was a front porch and the house was a three story house. It had windows like eyes; and a front door that looked like a mouth. In fact something was really weird about that house; no one wanted to go near it in the first place.

"GET OFF MY LAWN!" Old Man Starr yelled as soon as he opened the front door; Megan screamed and began to peddle her bike.

Old Man Starr came closer to Megan and she continued to peddle faster only to realize that she was getting nowhere. The man in front of Megan was old; he was about in his late seventies. He wore a gray suite and he had slick gray hair. He looked like he had been a prison in his house and was just freed from the cage that held him for so long. Old Man Starr continued to run towards the little girl that still tried to move her bike on his lawn.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE EATING ALIVE!?" Old Man Starr yelled as he ran up to the little girl.

"No..." Megan softly whispered with fright as she looked at the man.

"THEN GET OUT OF HERE!" Old Man Starr yelled as Megan screamed and ran from her trike that was sitting on the lawn; she turned around.

"My trike..." Megan said with worry as she looked at her bike; Old Man Starr grabbed it and ripped it apart; Megan ran away crying.

"STAY OFF MY LAWN!" Old Man Starr yelled as he walked back towards his house.

He frowned with annoyance and anger as he made it back to his house. However as he stood on the porch he couldn't help but send off an evil smile as he turned around. With the feeling of someone watching him Old Man Starr turned around as small, quick flash went off. He looked up in front of him and watched as he the kid in the house across the street looked at him through a telescope; he smirked once more and walked away.

XXX

Austin Moon jumped as soon as his flash on his camera went off and Old Man Starr sent him a death glare from outside his house. Ever since Austin learned about Old Man Starr he did all kinds of research on the old man and the house he lived in. Austin's parents deemed that all of his thoughts were crazy and imaginary. However Austin knew different and he knew something was up with the house that was across the street.

"AUSTIN!" Mimi Moon called from outside through his open window. "WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Mimi called as Austin began to write something.

"I know; I know!" Austin exclaimed back as he wrote fast. "September 30th; another trike." Austin said as he dropped his pencil.

"AUSTIN!" Mimi called once more as Austin rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming!" Austin exclaimed as he dropped everything on the desk and ran for the door.

That's what he did; he ran to where his parents were leaving in the car. His parents were Mimi and Mike Moon and they were the proud owners of Moon's Mattress Kingdome. Even though it was Halloween his parents were going to some convention that makes them stay till Halloween night. No matter that wasn't going to stop Austin from finding out answers about Old Man Starr's house and the real truth.

As soon as he got outside Austin frowned when he saw his mom and dad fighting. They always argued over something dumb and Austin was sick of it to be honest. Sometimes he wished they just got along. However Austin still smiled at them when they turned around; they were packing items into the car for their trip. He wasn't going because he didn't want to. Also his best friend was going to arrive soon as well and that's what made him smile.

"Mom he did it again; he took another trike!" Austin cried as his mother turned around sighed, and stopped him.

"Austin hunny; we talk about this." Mimi said with a look. "You cannot stay up in your room all day staring at an old guy through a telescope!"

"But mom there's something evil about that house!" Austin cried as his mother walked away from him. "I'm serious!" Austin exclaimed as his voice cracked.

"What was that!?" Mimi asked in alarm and worry.

"I'm serious." Austin stated as he made his voice low and cool sounding; his mother froze and gave him a look.

"His voice sounds funny!" Mimi called as she turned around; Austin rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like someone's hitting puberty; what's happening to my body!? Am I right!?" Mike asked with a laugh as the two go into the car.

As his parents got into the car Austin frowned and watched as they got ready to leave. His mother had begun to argue with his dad about saying goodbye to him. It was the same thing every time and Austin was really annoyed. They were about to leave when his mom stopped and opened the car window. She smiled and looked at him. Mike gave Mimi a look as she rolled down the window; she blew him a kiss.

"Cassidy will be here in a few hours! If anything happens call the police and hid in your closet!" Mimi shouted with a look.

"He knows that..." Mike said as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll be back tomorrow -" Mimi started but didn't get to finish her sentence.

She only didn't get to finish because at the moment they were pulling out of the driveway there was a loud scream behind him. Austin rolled his eyes as the car jerked forward and his parents began to freak out. They had hit something and now they were freaking out about it...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's the first chapter. Sorry if it's not excate I need to watch the movie again lol. But I still hope you liked it :) Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Dez Fisher and The Accident

Monster House - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! I'm glad you like it so far! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Monster House or Austin & Ally. So please ENJOY chapter two! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dez Fisher and The Accident

Austin laughed as the car moved forward and then backwards. His best friend Dez Fisher had come running up their driveway in a monster mask and ran right into the back of the car. Mimi and Austin were still freaking out and worrying about Austin. Dez had stood up about five minutes later and felt his way across the car to the driver's window. As soon as he arrived at the window Mike rolled the window down and rolled his eyes at Dez.

"Sorry it's kind of hard to see with this mask." Dez explained with a sly smile; Mike began to pull the mask off his head.

"Well then why don't you keep the mask off Dez?" Mike asked as he threw the mask off to the side and began to roll up the window.

"Hey Austin." Dez said with a smile.

The two friends turned around and looked at Mike and Mimi who were fighting as the car began to leave the driveway. As soon as it as in the middle of the road and his mother rolled the window day and yelled something at him. Of course Austin tuned them out; he always did that when he was annoyed with them. The car finally pulled away and Austin turned around and smiled at Dez who smiled back at him.

Dez Fisher was Austin's best friend; well he was Austin's only friend. Austin and Dez were considered the outcast of their school; no one really talked to them and they were mostly invisible. When Austin meet Dez he was eating lunch alone and Dez had walked up and asked to sit with him. Ever since that day in third grade they've been best fiends ever since. No matter Austin was happy and he couldn't ask for a better best friend.

However when Austin continued to see that his parents were fighting as they were driving away he got annoyed and frustrated. Just as normal his parents were fighting; just like they did about everything. So as soon as the car was out of sight and down the driveway; Austin screamed as loud as he could. He didn't care what Dez thought; or what anyone thought at the moment. Austin just needed a stress reliever.

"Hey man cheer up! In one day and three hours; it's candy time!" Dez exclaimed with a smile ass Austin rolled his eyes. "Check it out I got a new ball!"

Austin took the new basketball from Dez. It appeared that Dez knew Austin was annoyed with the conversation about Halloween. If he really wanted to cheer up; shooting some hoops might help. Dez watched as Austin threw the ball into the hoops a couple of times. Silence came over the two and Austin figured it was better if he at least tried to start a conversation with Dez; Dez always cheered him up.

"I don't know Dez; I don't think I'm going trick-o-treating this year." Austin explained as he shoot another basket.

"WHAT!?" Dez asked in shock as he sent a look towards Austin. "Come on man; you're gonna break a six year streak!" Dez said with hurt.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just to grown up." Austin added with honesty as he tossed the ball again into the basket.

The ball came bouncing back towards them and Dez caught it before Austin could. Dez turned around as soon as he caught the ball and began to make an angry annoyed looked towards Austin. Austin smirked and laughed to himself as Dez made the dumb face he was making. However he was snapped back into reality when Dez began bounced the ball once more and began to circle him as well.

"Three seconds left on the clock; Dez Fisher has a chance to make the winning shot!" Dez exclaimed as he bounced the ball around the driveway.

Dez turned around and aimed the ball right at the hoop. However the ball smacked into the rim of the hoop and bounced back towards the boys. The ball smacked Dez right in the face and bounced twice before it rolled down the driveway. Dez freaked out and grabbed his face; and fell backwards onto the front yard of Austin's house. Austin laughed to himself as he watched Dez act like an idiot like he always did when something like this went on.

"Ugh! My nose is in my brain!" Dez exclaimed as Austin bent down towards his friends and laughed to himself.

"Let me see!" Austin commanded; Dez moved his hands and looked up at Austin. "OH MY GOD!" Austin yelled as Dez began to freak.

"WHAT!?" Dez screamed with worry as he began to try and wiggle his nose around.

"You're a dork." Austin stated as he laughed this time; Dez sent him a look as he began to sit up.

"Where's my ball?" Dez asked with wonder as the two friends began to look around.

The two friends stopped as soon as their eyes landed on the house across the street. Suddenly something in the distance both caught their eyes and they looked to see what interested them. However when they both looked they began to freak out and start running towards the house on the other side of the street. Austin and Dez stopped at the edge of the lawn and frowned. Dez's ball was sitting in the middle of Old Man Starr's yard.

Dez began to frown and Austin sent his friend a sad smile. Whenever something landed on Old Man Starr's yard; it was gone; it was history. No one would ever see that ball again, or even look at it again after they walked away. Austin took another look at Dez and frowned once more. Dez was staring at the basketball with tears forming in his eyes. He was keeping a lock on the ball and he wasn't leaving the yard.

"Austin, you're grown up now; can you get my ball!?" Dez asked with wonder as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Dez you're ball just landed on Old Man Starr's lawn; it's officially gone." Austin said as Dez began to get upset and cry.

"I paid twenty-two dollars for that ball. Racked fourty-five yards, and asked my mom for a dollar sixty-two times. I never worked that hard in my life!" Dez cried.

Austin sighed as he looked at Dez and then at Old Man Starr's yard. He knew Dez wouldn't leave until he at least tried to get his ball for him. Looking around Austin looked at his watch and then at the window of the house. Both window blinds were closed shut which ment Old Man Starr was still inside. As Austin continued to look back and forth between Dez and the house he suddenly got an idea and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Dez asked as he noticed the look on Austin's face.

"Starr isn't out and his blinds are closed." Austin explained with a smile.

"So?" Dez asked with wonder.

"So maybe he's still asleep. I can get you're ball back for you." Austin said with a smile.

"Okay go; but hurry!" Dez exclaimed as he pushed Austin forward and onto the lawn.

Stepping forward Austin stopped for a minuet as he felt the ground underneath him. Never in his life has he ever stepped foot on Old Man Starr's lawn and now he was about to run across it. Something told Austin that this was just the beginning of his and Dez's adventure's but also the beginning for trouble. Without another thought in his mind Austin smiled and began to run towards the ball leaving Dez to wait by the edge.

As soon as Austin made it five inches from the ball the house began to creak and he stopped running. Looking up he saw that Old Man Starr was opening the door and appeared out of the shadows. He yelled at Austin and began to chase him. Austin ducked; tried to reach for the ball; missed and ran towards the road where Dez was calling for help from. No one answered Dez's call and Austin continued to ran as fast as he could.

He reached the edge of the yard and was instantly grabbed by Old Man Starr who began to drag him away from Dez. Half-way back onto the yard Austin was turned around and Old Man Starr began to lift him up in the air. Austin kicked and struggled with all his strength but nothing worked for him. Old Man Starr held a tight grip on him and began to shake him as he stared to yell at him.

"STAY OFF MY LAWN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAN!?" Old Man Starr yelled as Austin began to freak out.

"I'm sorry!" Austin exclaimed as Old Man Starr held him up higher.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE A DEAD PERSON!?" Old Man Starr screamed once more with worry and anger.

"No I love life!" Austin cried as he struggled once more.

"THEN STAY AWAY FROM MY - " Old Man Starr began only to stop and tense up.

Before anyone even knew what was going on; Austin was on the ground and Old Man Starr was on top of him no longer breathing. Austin frowned and tried to move from under the body but to no availe. Dez had called an ambulance and ten minutes later they arrived. So far Austin knew that this was going to be a really long month for him and Dez...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter two! How was it? Good? Bad? Thanks for reading and please don't forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. The Key and The Babysitter

Monster House - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all of the reviews you guys ROCK! :) As normal I own nothing from Monster House or Austin & Ally so please ENJOY chapter three! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Key and The Babysitter

The two stood on the lawn as they watched Old Man Starr get carried away to the ambulance. Austin frowned; he was scared since he was the one who caused all this trouble. There was no doubt that somehow he was going to be sent to jail for killing someone. But his mind faded when something sparkled on the ground a few feet away from him. Austin walked over to the item and picked it up. It was a key the size of his palm.

Looking down Austin took notice of the key. It had a fat head that was shaped like a skeleton head, and then the long neck. Finally at the end of the key there were two small rectangles attached to the key. Austin looked at it once more and placed it in the back pocket of his jeans. Turning around he walked over to where Dez was standing watching the crew put Old Man Starr into the ambulance. Austin walked up to the van and watched it leave.

"No siren; never a good sing." Dez said with a frown and a look of worry towards Austin.

"I'm a murder..." Austin trailed with shock and hurt.

"No you're not; when it's an accident they call it a man slaughter." Dez explained with a look.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Austin stated as he felt ready to throw up.

However they were interrupted from their conversation when they heard music from down the road. By the sounds of the song whoever was driving the car was listening to _Ready Or Not_ by _Bridgit Mendler._ Austin turned his head around to see who was coming up the road and sighed when he saw the car. It was yellow and black; sort of like a taxi. Not only that but Cassidy his babysitter was pulling into his driveway and singing along to the song.

Austin muttered to himself and turned around to face Dez only to see that Dez was already running down the street. Sometimes Austin got annoyed at that; he really wanted Dez to be here because he knew he couldn't stand Cassidy what's-so-ever. Shaking his head Austin frowned and began to walk towards his house; he was going to ignore Cassidy as much as he could and walk up to his room for the rest of the night and hide under his covers.

"Hey; hey Austin." Cassidy said as she shut off the radio and looked at him. "Austin I just saw the ambulance; did something interesting happen?"

No matter what Cassidy tried to say to Austin; he ignored her and continued to walk into the house. He already had a hard day and he didn't want to have to hear her voice any more then he needed. Austin sighed as he heard Cassidy chase after him; he walked towards the steps and began to walk up towards his bedroom. Sadly before he could make it up to the stairs; Cassidy stopped and walked into the living room.

"Cassidy can I talk to you about something?" Austin asked as he turned around on the steps.

"Sure cantaloupe." Cassidy said with a smile. "We are going to have the bestest time; I have plenty of neat activates planned!" Cassidy yelled.

"They're gone." Austin said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh there gone?" Cassidy asked as Austin nodded and sent her a look.

"Yes and I need to talk to you about something." Austin said once more with a look. "Cassidy -" Austin began only to be cut off by her.

"Okay normal rules; I control the tv, the stereo, indoors by nine, lights by elven you're call." Cassidy explained as she pulled her jacket off.

"Cassidy..." Austin said once again with annoyance as Cassidy pulled her pony tail out and let her hair fall.

"Oh and it's "C"." Cassidy said with a look.

"C"?" Austin asked with a smirk.

"Well C don't talk to me like I'm a kid; I'm fourteen that's practically an adult; in fact I don't even need you here "C"!" Austin exclaimed with a look.

Instantly Austin regretted the way he talked to Cassidy but it needed to be said to someone. He has been keeping it in since last night and Cassidy just annoyed him so much that it came out and blasted her instead. Austin watched as Cassidy scoffed and turned around. As confused as he was he still watched Cassidy walk over to the side of the room and picked up and potted plan. His mom's favorite plant.

However his thoughts were interrupted when Cassidy walked back over with her hands wrapped around the pot and smiled. She took one serious look at Austin and let the pot slip right from her hands. Before anything could happen the pot crashed into the ground and split in half. Mud slid across the ground and pieces of the vase were littered between them. Austin gasped and looked at Cassidy like she was nuts.

"Gosh Austin...why did you break that!?" Cassidy exclaimed with a smirk and a look towards him.

"But I didn't..." Austin trailed as he sent a pleading look towards Cassidy.

"Yeah let me tell you something; who are they gonna believe!? Now go to your room!" Cassidy exclaimed as she pushed Austin up the stairs.

"Fine!" Austin whined as he turned around. Cassidy always had to prove her point in everything they argue about; and it was really annoying...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter three! Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - There will not be an update this weekened at all. But there will be one on Monday or Tuesday. I just have a lot going on this weekened.**

**Here's my life this weekened...**

**Friday - School + Selena Gomez Stars Dance Tour**

**Saturday - Spending the day with my sister.**

**Sunday - Sister's family birthday party **

**That's why there will be no update this weekened but there will be one on either Monday or Tuesday!**


	4. The Nightmare and The Boyfriend

Monster House - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! I know I said I wasn't updating till Monday but I have free time and well I thought why not? I'm in such a good mood from the Selena Gomez concert yesterday; which by the way was AMAZING!; so I thought I'll update! Anyway thanks for all the reviews from las chapter you guys are AMAZING ad your the reason I keep updating! So please ENJOY chapter four! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Nightmare and The Boyfriend

Austin closed his eyes as soon as he laid down on his bed. He grabbed "bunny" and pulled the small stuff animal his mother had given him when he was a baby closer toward him. Soon enough his eyes were shut closed and he fell asleep instantly. However when he did; he noticed that something was indeed coming from the window. It was a shadow of the house across the street and it was growing bigger in the middle of the room.

The house opened its front door and a light of red shined through the door and a huge hand began to appear. It began to grow bigger and rise higher above Austin as slow as it could. When the shadowed hand moved above Austin's bed it opened its palm and moved backwards. The palm turned around and slammed down onto Austin as fast as lightning. Instantly Austin freaked out and jumped awake. His phone began to ring and he looked at the clock.

His clock said 11:28 PM and his phone continued to ring once more. Austin yawned and rolled over on his bed and grabbed his phone from his end table and answered it. However as he went to answer it he looked around for a minute and noticed that it was really dark outside. Cassidy had turned the music off that she was playing earlier and no one was outside. Looking back down Austin hit the answer button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Austin asked with wonder as he waited for someone to answer him.

But when Austin answered all he got back in return was a loud heavy breathing. The breathing continued and Austin started to sort of freak out. No matter his small panic soon faded as he figured it was mostly Dez or one of the poplars from school prank calling him like normal. So Austin pulled the phone away from him and hung up. However as soon as he hung up the phone instantly began to ring once more and freaked out. He answered.

"Hello?" Austin asked with annoyance. "Hello!?" Austin asked once more as he hung up; he got an idea. "Yeah let's see how you like it!" Austin added.

Austin smiled as he dialed star sixty-nine; the phone began to ring and he waited to see what would happened. But as he waited he heard something. It wasn't really hard to hear; but it was the sound of a phone ringing. Turning around he began to look for the source of the noise and when he looked over at the house from across the street he frowned. Opening his window he looked out and frowned once more; this was really freaking him out.

The house across the street was the one that called him. Austin only knew this because whenever he hung up his bedroom phone the noise from the house stopped and it was really creeping him out. If Old Man Starr was dead then why was he getting phone calls from his house. Then it hit him; he was calling him from beyond. No matter Austin didn't get time to think about when someone grabbed him and screamed behind him; he jumped.

"AHHHHH!" Austin screamed as Cassidy and some boy laughed at him.

"Nice one Dallas." Cassidy said as she continued to laugh; Austin was pointing to the two.

"Look at his face." Dallas said as he laughed as well.

"Who is this!?" Austin asked with a serious look as he pointed to Dallas. "Mom said you're not supposed to have boys over!" Austin stated with a look.

"This is Dallas." Cassidy said with a smile.

"Sup." Dallas said with a smirk.

"He's in a band." Cassidy added. "And anyway Cantaloupe let's not open up the rule book; since it's way past you're bedtime." Cassidy explained.

"Oops..." Dallas said with a laugh once more to himself.

"No this is different! Listen!" Austin exclaimed really fast; he needed an excuse.

Grabbing Cassidy and the phone Austin pulled them over to the window where it stood open. He dialed the number once more and put the phone on speaker. Cassidy took the phone in her hands and leaned out the window with Austin and listened as the house across the street began to ring. She smirked and after a few minutes she came back into the window and shut the phone off and sent a look towards Austin.

"Um...you called the neighbors congratulations." Cassidy stated with sarcasm.

"He called me; I used star sixty-nine!" Austin exclaimed with a look towards the two.

"Who called you?" Cassidy asked with wonder as she looked around his room.

"Starr." Austin said as Dallas laughed and Austin sent him a look. "Ps he died today." Austin added with a look.

"You lie." Dallas said as he walked over to Austin's bed.

"I'm serious; he died today; and now he's calling me!" Austin stated with a serious face.

"A phone call from beyond the grave?" Dallas asked as he looked at Cassidy with a smile who smiled back.

The three stood around for a minute before Dallas began to wave his hand in front of Austin's face and yell "Boo!". Austin screamed once more and turned to run only to see he was cornered by his bed. So he jumped onto his bed and cowered into the corner. Dallas and Cassidy came forward and began to laugh as loud as they could; this was not funny; and this was making Austin mad at them. He hated being a kid sometimes.

"I'm serious!" Austin yelled once more with anger and annoyance.

"Oh he's serious?" Dallas asked with a smirk as he grabbed "Bunny". "Did you know that!?" Dallas asked "Bunny."

"Come on man; give her back." Austin said with a look.

"Oh her? Do you mind?" Dallas asked as he began to fake make-out with it.

"Gross! Come on give it back!" Austin stated with a look.

"Dallas..." Cassidy said in a warning tone; he ignored her anyway.

"Hold on man; I think she has something in her throat; she can't breathe!" Dallas said with a smirk. "I'll look into it!" Dallas added.

Instantly he took his fingures and began to rip open the stuff animal. Austin screamed and began to freak out about what Dallas was doing and within five seconds Cassidy yelled at him. Dallas threw "Bunny" at Austin and began to leave. Dallas told him happy Halloween and the two started to talk as they walked out of the room; Austin toned them out; he was ticked at what just happened. He knew they wouldn't believe them about Starr.

He looked at his phone and that was when he got an idea. Picking up the phone Austin smiled; he was going to call Dez...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter four! Thanks for reading and please don't foret to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Cassidy and Dallas

Monster House - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZN! As normal I own nothing! This chapter is kind of short but that's because this scene was kind of short and there wasn't really much here to write anyway. Thenext few chapters get better! So please ENJOY chapter five! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Cassidy & Dallas

Austin smiled as he grabbed the phone and began to dial Dez's number. If anyone was going to believe him about Old Man Starr it was going to be Dez. No matter he knew it would mostly take some time for Dez to believe him but he knew he could count on Dez. He was really tired of being treated like a kid when he was a teenager. Some people do not have respect what's-so-ever and he was tired of it. Austin needed Dez at the moment.

"My television is in the venders!" Dez stated as soon as he answered the phone; he always said something random.

"Dez where are your parents!?" Austin asked ignoring what Dez had just said.

"Dad's at work and my mom's with her personal trainer at the movies." Dez explained as he continued to play video games.

"Meet me at the danger zone! NOW!" Austin commanded and smiled.

"Fine..." Dez started only to be cut off since Austin slammed the phone down on his charger.

Austin walked out of his room after his conversation with Dez. He quietly began to walk down the steps and stopped when he heard Cassidy and Dallas talking. Austin sighed he didn't mind Cassidy; he really didn't; it was Dallas that he didn't really like. No matter he stayed where he was and began to listen as the two sat there on the couch. He didn't hear what they said on his way down but he did hear most of their conversation.

"No I'm crepped out." Cassidy said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Come on C." Dallas said with a look as he drank some of his beer.

"You know I saw an ambulance today; so maybe Old Man Starr really did die." Cassidy said with a look.

"The man is evil he deserves it!" Dallas said; Austin was shocked.

"Oh; he's just a crutched old dude." Cassidy said with a frown.

"Really C? Is he?" Dallas asked with a look. "He takes everything that lands on his lawn!" Dallas cried as Austin rolled his eyes; he knows that's true.

"Aw it happens." Cassidy said with a smile once more.

"Really? You see I in second grade; I had this kite; this awesome kite; I could fly it so high you couldn't see it!" Dallas explained with a smile.

"Figures..." Austin muttered to himself quietly.

"One day it crash landed and I followed the string all the way and it landed on Starr's lawn." Dallas added with a frown as he pointed out the window.

"Aw...did he take you're kite?" Cassidy asked as she leaned in closer towards Dallas.

"Yeah he takes whatever he lands on his lawn." Dallas said with a look.

Austin listened with interest as Dallas continued to tell Cassidy about his kite. Not only was Austin interested in his story; Cassidy was interested as well. The minuet the two stopped talking Austin began to walk down the steps a little further as quiet as he could. If Cassidy or Dallas caught him trying to sneak out then he would be dead and Cassidy would band him to his room till Halloween night. So he stopped moving when they started talking.

"Besides we all know what happened to his wife." Dallas said as he finished the story up; Austin kind of tuned him out.

"What? What happened!?" Cassidy asked as she leaned in closer.

"HE EAT HER AHHH!" Dallas shouted as he grabbed Cassidy and the two flipped onto the floor.

The minute that happened Austin shook his head and began to walk down the steps and turn towards the back door. This was a perfect time to sneak out and meet Dez. He just hoped that Dez would help him with his problem and he sure knew that Dez would. With one look back; Austin saw Cassidy kicking Dallas out of the house and he closed the back door before Cassidy turned around and saw him. All he needed to do was get to the danger zone...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter five! Thanks so much for reading so please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. The Danger Zone and The Stake Out

Monster House - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Sorry it took a while. I had the first part done and then re-watched the movie and realized it wasn't like the movie. So I re-wrote it and it is pretty much the movie now lol! But thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from Monster House or Austin & Ally. So please ENJOY chapter six! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Danger Zone and The Stake Out

Austin closed the fence behind him as he made his way towards the so called danger zone he and Dez always meet at. He really needed to talk to Dez because he knew someone believe him and that person would be his best friend. However Austin had to tip-toe run because if anyone caught him sneaking into the area who knows what would happen to either him or Dez. They weren't really allowed to go in; but they did anyway. Austin noted the sing which said "Miami Luxury Towers Coming Soon". Pushing that thought aside he went in through a small hole in another fence and smiled.

Finally inside Austin began to look around for Dez. Sadly he was nowhere to be found and Austin was looking around the area. Pretty much he looked in all the places he could see; the giant crane tower; the long yard; and the giant dirt ditch he almost fell in. Dez was in neither of those places. So he started to walk around a giant bulldozer and waited for any sing on where Dez could possibly be. At this point Austin was annoyed and frustrated because he couldn't find Dez, even if he was calling out for Dez's name. However a loud horn busted his ear drums and he turned around.

"Peace Sakers!" Dez shouted as he blasted the horn again, Austin began to walk up to the machine Dez was in.

"Dez!" Austin shouted back as he finally made his way into the machine. "What are you doing!?" Austin asked with annoyance and worry. "Shut up!"

"What!?" Dez asked with a look as he looked at Austin.

"Old Man Starr is back from the dead!" Austin exclaimed with a look towards Dez as well.

"No way..." Dez said as Austin began to nod his head. "They leave the keys in here!?" Dez stated with excitement as he grabbed the keys.

Austin rolled his eyes. Of course Dez wouldn't want to listen to him because he never really believed in any of the paranormal world. But Austin did and it was about time that he got someone to listen to him for once. Even if he had to do things his way and make things happen how he wanted them to. Sadly Dez was to fascinated by the keys which of course seemed to come before Austin. This time Dez looked up at Austin with a questioned look and Austin was beginning to wonder why he even bothered to talk to Dez about it. But it was to late now and he had to get Dez to believe.

"You dare me?" Dez asked as he held up the keys and placed them inside the ignition.

"Dez you're not listening to me!" Austin cried as he sent Dez a frown. "Starr is back from the dead! His blood is on my hands! and now he wants revenge!" Austin exclaimed.

"You're really crazy right now; have you notice that?" Dez asked as Austin rolled his eyes. "I think you're freaking out because you killed a guy today." Dez explained with a look. "Life goes on for you. You got to relax and be cool; like me." Dez said as he leaned back.

However when Dez leaned back on the handle bars that were sticking up he pushed them down and the machine turned on. It began to shake and claw at the dirt in front of them and Austin grabbed onto the bars behind him so he wouldn't fall out. Dez stood there screaming as loud as he could and he began to press almost ever button he could to try and turn it off. Austin rolled his eyes and moved forward; he reached his arm out and then he grabbed the keys from the ignition and pulled them out. The machine turned off and Dez started to relax and calm down.

"Quit screwing around!" Austin commended with a look. "I need your help." Austin added with plead in his voice.

"Fine you want my help?" Dez asked as Austin nodded. "I got three words for you! Trick...or...Treat...Gah!" Dez exclaimed with annoyance.

"Okay; whatever; let's just go." Austin said with a frown and the two boys climbed off the machine and began to leave.

XXX

After leaving the so called danger zone, Austin and Dez had made their way towards Old Man Starr's house. They were quietly creeping towards the lawn to make sure no one was around and to make sure that nothing was going to happen with the house. As both boys neared the house they started to slowly make their way behind a pair of trash cans and they looked at the house waiting for something to happen. However when nothing happened the boys sighed and Austin turned to Dez. This was a time to get Dez to believe that something was messed up with the house after all.

Austin walked a little a head as Dez started to slow and try and catch his breath. Dez was never the one for any kind of physical activity but Austin knew it was because he had other things normally to deal with. Speaking of the subject Dez was a pretty healthy kid, so in general he was really fine. When Dez finally caught up to the pole they were now hiding at after moving from the trash cans, Austin began to look at the house. He wanted to show Dez that he was telling the truth. The only problem was that he didn't know how to show Dez what was really up with the house.

"The haunting is boring but yet settle; can we I go home now!?" Dez asked as loud as he could.

"Dez sh...he'll hear you!" Austin stated as he grabbed Dez and stopped him from leaving.

"Austin this is why nobody will sit next to us at lunch." Dez said as Austin gave him a look. "I'll go ding dong ditch the house and you'll see no ghost!"

"Dez no!" Austin yelled as he grab Dez's arm again only to for Dez to break lose and walk away. "Stop please!" Austin yelled once more.

Dez sent a I'm-watching-you look at Austin and then fell flat on his stomach on the ground. Austin watched as Dez began to crawl towards the house as quiet as he could. Which Austin didn't really mind of course it was a way to show Dez that he wasn't crazy but he didn't want it to go down like this. No matter what Austin yelled at Dez, Dez still continued to crawl and he was half way through the yard at this point. Something stopped Austin from calling for Dez because he noticed that Dez had stopped moving and wondered why; that was until he yelled at him.

"Oh no a bottle!" Dez yelled as he held up a beer bottle and began to laugh.

"Dez put that down and come here!" Austin yelled once more with annoyance.

The two now were on opposite side of the yard. One boy was crawling towards the house and the second boy was standing behind a pole refusing to cross the sidewalk line because of what would happen. Dez reached the porch steps and turned around towards Austin. Now Austin really had something to worry about because he knew Dez would get into trouble and he knew the house would try and eat his best friend. Still Dez never moved off the porch and he smiled at Austin who sent a confused look back. That was when Dez decided to break the awkward silence between the two.

"Hey Austin!" Dez called as Austin looked at him. "Who am I!?" Dez asked once more. "GET OFF MY LAWN GAH!" Dez yelled as an imitation of Starr.

Austin watched as Dez turned around and stared at the house door for about ten seconds. Finally he made a move and brought his hand up to the door and rang the door bell. Dez turned around and sent a nervous look towards Austin. Both boys freaked when the house started to shake and move. The porch railings broke apart and bent down. The shades for the windows flew open and the door stayed open as a welcoming gester to Dez. Instantly Dez began to scream and the whole house began to come to life right before his eyes. He turned and began to run towards Austin.

As soon as Dez started to run the house brought out a long patterned carpet and began to chase him. However when Dez crossed the sidewalk line the house no longer could reach him and Dez crashed into Austin knocking them both to the hard pavement. The house screamed and wailed at them and both boys stood up as fast as they could and began to run towards Austin's house. They pulled the door open and continued to scream as they ran in. All the lights were out in the house and "C" was asleep on the living room couch; they were surprised she didn't hear them.

"Don't look back!" Austin shouted as he ran towards the stairs; Dez looked back and the house came alive and glared at him; he screamed.

"Ah I looked back!" Dez shouted as he slammed the door and watched it open once more. He closed it and followed behind Austin to his friends room.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter six! Just like the movie lol :) Anyway thanks for reading and please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	7. The Candy Sale and Convincing Cassidy

Monster House - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK! Sorry it took a while I needed to go back and watch the movie for this and I finally got the chance to watch it last night. Anyway I hope you ENJOY this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Candy Sale and Convincing Cassidy

Cassidy rolled over on the couch as she slept as deep as a person could sleep. She was so worn out last night, she fell asleep before midnight. No matter she groaned when the doorbell began to continuously ring. It was annoying and Cassidy finally stood up and began to fix her hair and try and look nice in case it was Dallas who came back after she kicked him out last night. Not only that but after this she'd have to check on Austin.

"Don't even think about crawling back..." Cassidy stated as she opened the door ad frozen when she saw a fourteen year old girl. "Oh." She added.

"Boo! Trick-o-Treat!" The girl behind the mask exclaimed, Cassidy rolled her eyes and slammed the door in the girls face, the girl only continued to knock.

"WHAT!?" Cassidy exclaimed with annoyance.

"Hello mam, you just witnessed a stimulation of what would happen this year. Sales show that houses who run out of candy are more likely to get t-peed." The girl in front of her explained. "So I'm here selling Halloween candy for my Mariano High." The girl said with a smile.

"Nice school I got kicked out of there." Cassidy said with a smile at the memory. "Now what do you want?" Cassidy questioned with a look.

"Eggs, shaving-cream, toilet paper, without candy I'm afraid you're house is a bulls eye with shingles." The girl said with a laugh to herself.

"Nice try, not my house." Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Babysitter?" The girl asked as Cassidy nodded. "Maybe the parents you worked for left you forty dollars for emergency money?" The girl asked.

"Maybe they left me forty." Cassidy said with a known look.

"Maybe you give me twenty, I write a recite for thirty, and you pocket ten?" The girl asked with known attitude.

"Maybe, oh and I want two peanut clusters." Cassidy said with a smile, she liked this girl.

"Maybe one box of peanut clusters, and I'll through in a bag of Twizzlers?" The girl asked with hopefulness.

"You're good." Cassidy said as the made a happy noise and turned around.

* * *

Meanwhile Austin and Dez were both inside Austin's room and they haven't moved since last night. Dez had fallen asleep with his head on the telescope and his cape over his head. Austin had fallen asleep on his desk with photo's and papers all under his arms. His watched beeped and the two shot awake instantly. They didn't even realize they fell asleep until now, not to mention Dez was yawing like a monkey.

"Eight am, no detectible movement." Dez said in between his yawn.

"No detectable moment." Austin repeated as he began to write the words he just said down, the door opened and Cassidy came in.

"Hey loser's." Cassidy said with a look.

"Sh..." Austin said as Dez hissed at her like a vampire, Cassidy turned the light on. "NO!" Austin exclaimed as he turned the light off.

"What are you doing?" Cassidy questioned with a worried look.

"Cover blown?" Austin asked as he turned and watched as Dez stood up, and walked over to the telescope and looked through it.

"No detectible movement." Dez said as both he and Austin sighed with relief.

"Okay what's going on here!?" Cassidy asked with annoyance.

'"Oh noting, except something in the house across the street just tried to eat us!" Dez exclaimed with a angered voice as Cassidy picked up a MD bottle.

"Yeah we've been up here all night, we never left, not even to use the restroom, don't drink that." Austin explained as Cassidy looked over in disgust.

"Ew, whatever disses you guys have, I'm sure it's got letters and that they make pills for it." Cassidy said with a small laugh.

"C I'm serious there's something evil going on with the house across the street!" Austin cried as he held up a clip board with all their work.

"Whatever have you two astronomers seen Dallas? He left last night unexpectedly and he never came back." Cassidy explained with a worried look.

"Bottle!?" Dez exclaimed with sudden realization as Austin's eyes widen.

"Of course, C there's no way to tell you this..." Austin started as Dez cut in.

"You're boyfriend has mostly been eaten alive!" Dez cried as Cassidy gasped and gave them a look.

"Kiarr Starr, I got to go." Cassidy said as Austin rolled his eyes, she shoved a candy bar in his hands. "Breakfast. Happy Halloween loser's!" She called.

Austin and Dez watched her leave, and they were once again along because Cassidy of course did not believe them. This was going to be a long Halloween day...

* * *

**A/N - Well there is chapter seven! Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. The Saving of A Damsel In Distress

Monster House - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! Sorry it took me four days but I ended up getting busy with school work and plus I needed to figure out how to write this chapter! :) Anyway as normal I own nothing and please ENJOY! :) Oh I'm so excited for tomorrow I get to ride Tony the Pony in class! Wish me luck! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Saving of A Damsel In Distress

As soon as Cassidy left to go find Dallas, Austin and Dez went about their normal business. Austin sat back down at his desk and he began to look over the many years of notes he took on the house across the street, everything finally made sense to him. The house was alive and it was like almost human, but even still, Austin was happy to finally find out the truth. Dez however sat at the telescope board out of his mind. He has been staying at this house since they both came in after Dez almost got eaten by the house. Dez peeked through the telescope and he started to follow a small leave, however as he followed the leave from the telescope he caught something, no someone. There was a girl about his and Austin's age and she was hot.

"Oh man." Dez sighed with a smile causing Austin to look at him.

"What?" Austin asked with wonder as Dez smiled and looked away.

"Nothing." Dez said with a grin as he looked through the telescope again.

"Let me see!" Austin said as he walked over to where Dez was and took the telescope himself.

Austin looked through the telescope and did not regret it whats-so-ever. The girl he saw was really cute, she had long curly dark brown hair with light blonde tips at the end. Her eyes were brown like chocolate and her smile was like a rainbow. Everything about this girl seemed perfect and Austin wanted to star all day if he could, okay creepy, I know, but he already loved her. Dez took the telescope from him and looked himself. Before either boys knew it they were fighting over the telescope and Austin noticed that she was wearing a cute school girl uniform from The Academy of Performing Arts. However as they watched the girl, they noticed she turned onto Old Man Starr's lawn, the sign's disappear before she could see them.

"Oh no!" Dez and Austin exclaimed at the same time as they both began to run down out the room.

The two were calling for the girl as they ran past Cassidy who was standing on the steps. She was yelling at Austin because his phone was rining but at the moment Austin didn't care he and Dez needed to stop the girl before the house eat her. When Dez and Austin got outside they started to yell and jump around like idiots until the girl finally turned around and looked at them with confusion. In the distance Austin could see the house getting ready to come to life and attack, the door was opening, the window blinds were not longer closed, and the wood began to break apart. Bad news.

"Come here!" Austin said as he aimed his hands at himself. "Don't go any further!" Austin added as the girl sent him a look.

"Yes, over here!" Dez added with a worried look.

"Are you two mentally challenged?" The girl asked with wonder as the house started to move. "Because I'm notified to teach you baseball." She said.

"DETECTABLE MOVEMENT!" Dez shouted as the girl turned around, screamed, and fell onto the small red wagon she had with her.

The sidewalk underneath the girl came apart and brought he straight up into the air. More parts of the sidewalk came up and it began to slid the girl forward closer to the house. Austin got an idea and began to run forward with Dez following him, he was afraid they weren't going to make it on time. Looking forward Austin noticed that the carpet was out and opened for the girl to enter the house. Dez started too run faster on the other side of the sidewalk and Austin stayed with them when they finally arrived at the front of the house, the girl was about to go right through into the house.

Austin and Dez grabbed the girl by the arms as he came and the girl ended up next to Austin after he and Dez fought over her for a minuet or two. The sidewalk went down when Cassidy came out and everything went back to normal as if nothing ever happened. However Austin and the girl sat up and they were both trying to catch their breath, Austin was worn out from running, and the poor girl was scared half to death. However as soon as Austin stood he offered the girl his hand and helped her up. Dez finally went over to Cassidy, snatched the phone out of her hand, and yelled something.

"Alright what's going on?" Cassidy asked as soon as Austin and the girl walked over to her, he wanted to know the girls name.

"The house it tried to eat us!" Austin exclaimed as he made an eating motion with his hands.

"Okay that's enough." Cassidy said as she moved forward, Austin stopped her.

"Wait? Where are you going!?" Austin wondered with fright as he saw Cassidy move towards the house.

"I'm going to see what's up with that stupid house of yours!" Cassidy yelled as she moved forward once more.

"No you can't!" Austin yelled as he grabbed her arm, roughly, which he didn't mean to.

"What is your problem!?" Cassidy asked with annoyance as she turned and face him.

"Um...puberty, yeah I'm having lots and lots of puberty." Austin quickly lied as Cassidy eyed him.

"No more mountain due, got it?" Cassidy asked as Austin nodded. "I'm going to look for Dallas." Cassidy said as she walked away and got in her car.

"Alright good luck, don't even worry about me, and tell Dallas I said hey, bye!" Austin called as Cassidy left, he sighed and put his head down.

There he stood as he thought about everything that just happened, if it wasn't for Austin, Cassidy could have been house food. No matter Austin stood there with a lot of things going through his mind, but he was distracted when someone tapped his shoulder. He spun around as fast as he could, instantly Austin smiled when he saw the girl in front of him he and Dez saw through the telescope, and the one they saved. She was even prettier in person, that was a true fact. The girl was looking at him with confusion and he realized he was staring, sometimes he was dumb.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about!?" The girl asked with fright in her voice.

"Oh yeah I made that whole puberty thing up." Austin said as the girl gave him a look, he held out his hand. "I'm Austin, Austin Moon." Austin said.

"I'm Ally, Ally Dawson." The girl said as she took his hand and shook it, Ally Dawson, Austin liked her even more...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter eight! Yeah Ally is introduced now! :) Thanks for reading hoped you liked it! Please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	9. The New Member and The Bedroom Scene

Monster House - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! Well as normal I own nothing so ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

The New Member and The Bedroom Scene

"...So um this is our base of operation." Austin said as he and Ally walked into his room, Ally looked around. "Oh yeah poster's are stupid, I was gonna tear them down and put up some art." Austin said as Ally smiled and nodded.

"Well dad you can kiss my hairy butt!" Dez shouted as he turned and hung up the phone. "Hey Austin you got any beer?" Dez asked as Austin rolled his eyes and laughed to himself.

"This is Dez." Austin said as Dez walked up to them and grabbed Ally's hand.

"Dez Fisher, nice to meet you." Dez said as he planted a kiss on Ally's hand, Ally pulled away and smiled at him.

"Ally Dawson, three times class president at Mariano High." Ally explained with a smile.

"Cool we go to that school too!" Dez exclaimed with a smile. "You know I got in on the student council." Dez said with a smile.

"The council is an all girls council." Ally said with a look as Austin smirked and sent Dez a look.

"That's why I didn't accept the offer." Dez said, Austin rolled his eyes once more. "You there's a neat Mexican stand in our school?" Dez asked.

"I hate Mexican food." Ally said as walked over to the telescope.

"Me too." Austin and Dez said as they both looked at one another.

Austin rolled his eyes as Ally moved forward and pulled some of the blinds in front of the bedroom window down and looked out the window. Dez followed and leaned against the right side of the telescope and Austin moved to his bed and watched the two. For about five minuets Ally and Dez stood in front of the window watching the house. However Dez decided to be his normal self and break the awkward silence.

"There it is, sitting there, watching us, mocking us with it's...houseness." Dez whispered the last word making Ally jump back.

"May I please use the phone?" Ally asked with annoyance as Austin nodded and handed her his bedroom phone.

"Who you calling?" Austin asked with wonder as Dez smacked him on the shoulder.

"Rude..." Dez said as Austin rolled his eyes and looked at Ally.

"My father." All said as she bent down and looked at the mountain due bottles. "Is this pee? Because if it is, then that's really gross." Ally said.

"No it's..." Austin began only for Dez to interrupt him.

"Austin you pee in bottles!?" Dez asked with surprise as Austin's mouth dropped in shock and he turned towards Dez.

"What are you talking about that one's your pee." Austin stated as he pointed to the bottle.

"No it's not, that one's yours." Dez said as Austin moved over to Ally, she was talking into the phone.

"That's his pee." Austin said as Ally held up her hand and started to talk to her dad.

The two boys watched as Ally started to explained what happened to her mother, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Austin leaned against his desk and Dez sat on his bed. There was an awkward silence over the two friends and Austin figured it would be best if someone broke the silence. However he started to wonder how long Ally was going to be on the phone. No matter he decided to speak to Dez.

"So you hate Mexican food hu?" Austin said with wonder as he turned to face to Dez.

"Yeah, you too hu?" Dez asked with wonder as Austin nodded.

"I started hating it outside in front of the house." Austin explained with a smug look on his face.

"Oh you want to get technical, I started to hate it through the telescope!" Dez exclaimed as he shoved his hands onto Austin pushing him back a little.

"You can't call dibs on a girl through a telescope." Austin said as he shoved Dez.

"Well you can't call dibs on a girl!" Dez exclaimed as he turned to the window.

"Just did!" Austin stated as he sent Dez a look.

"Me too!" Dez exclaimed as the bedroom door opened and Ally walked back in with a frown on her face.

"He didn't believe me." Ally said with a frown.

"Parents can be so...pfttttttt." Dez said as he began to pretend to make his armpit make farting noises.

"Normally I don't hang out with boys like you, but a house just tried to eat me, so you got one hour." Ally said with a smile as they heard a dog bark.

The three of them rushed up to the window to see where the barking was coming from. Outside Old Man Starr's house was a small black and white winner dog walking around in circles on the front lawn of the house. It squatted and started to pee on the lawn, before any of them knew what was happening the house shot out it's carpet and wrapped it around the dog and brought it inside. The house had eating the dog.

"Didn't see that coming." Dez said with a frown as Ally and Austin looked at him.

"Okay, maybe it's time we call the cops." Ally said as she looked down at the phone, Dez and Austin had to agree with her...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight! Hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading! Please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	10. The Cops

Monster House - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Even though Halloween is over I am still going to update this story just because Monster House is a great movie and Austin & Ally is a great show. Speaking of which I own nothing! Oh and I think you'll like this chapter a lot as well, we have more Austin & Ally character's coming into the fic, so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Cops

Austin, Dez, and Ally all walked across the street to Old Man Starr's house. They had called the police about a few minutes ago and now they were waiting for them to come. The three stood at the edge of the lawn watching the house with worry and fright, what if something happened and the house tried to eat them or the cops? Then nothing would go right at all, this was all too much for even Austin to handle. There was no way a cop was going to be able to handle the house. However Austin looked at Dez and Ally, he really wished the cops would arrive so they could handle the problem.

"Do you realize what's going to happen tonight?" Ally asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Millions of kids are going to walk right up to the house." Austin said with a scared look as Ally nodded.

"Guys, come on only a total moron would walk up to Old Man Starr's house!" Dez exclaimed as Ally and Austin sent him a look.

However they were interrupted when the sound of a door opening came to their ears. Instantly the three friends looked over at Old Man Starr's house and saw that the front door opened on it's own. Before anyone knew what was going on there was an orange ball with black lines rolling out the door. Austin instantly recognized the ball to be Dez's basketball they were playing with yesterday. The ball rolled and the house began to bounce it.

"Hey my ball!" Dez cried as he started to rush forward.

"Dez no!" Austin and All yelled as they both grabbed Dez, the ball rolled forward and showed an evil face.

"It's gonna be a blood bath." Dez said as he swallowed.

But there was a loud siren noise and the house bounced the basketball back into the house and acted normal. The three looked around for the noise only to see a police car race forward and pulled up to the house, they stopped in front of the kids. Austin noticed that as soon as he saw the police he recolonized one of them. The one on the passenger side was a young girl their age, she had curly black hair and she was a short Latino. Her name was Trish De La Rosa, and Austin only knew her because he saw her around school with Ally. The other police officer was Mandy. She wasn't that important.

"Good news Cops are here." Ally said with a smile, Austin sent her a look.

"Alright kids this better be good, I was in the forest, wrestling a bear claw." Mandy said with a laugh. "Not really I was eating a donut!" Mandy added.

"All three of you step to the car immediately and hi Ally!" Trish called through a loud speaker making the three kids cover their ears.

"Look in front of you they are at the car, sorry Trish is a rookie, first week on the job." Mandy explained as Trish nodded.

"Good for her, but listen this is important!" Ally stated with a frown, Trish gave her a your-hanging-with-those-dweebs look.

"What is it?" Mandy asked as she turned to Trish. "This should be good." Mandy said as Trish nodded.

"WE have reason to believe that there is a dangerous creature inside that house." Ally said with worry as she pointed to the house.

"It may have killed a man, and a dog." Austin added as Dez nodded, Trish sent them a shocked looked and grabbed a speaker.

"DOGGIE DOWN! WE NEED BACK- !" Trish began to shout as Mandy grabbed the speaker and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked with an annoyed look.

"Calling for backup, didn't you hear them?" Trish asked. "They said there's a dangerous creature inside the house." Trish said with a look.

"Relax there just a bunch of weirdo's trust me I know, and we don't have any back up, it's just Didi at the station." Mandy explained.

Ally and Austin looked at one another as Trish and Mandy talked. So far the cops were not believing them and this was a real problem because they really needed to take care of this. Austin watched as the two cops known as Trish and Mandy continued to bicker with one another, they always did this when they use to work at Melody Diners together. Austin remembered seeing the two fighting when he and Dez use to go and hang out there before the restrunt closed. No matter Ally began to try and explain some more but the cops were still not believing them at all, this was getting frustrating.

"This thing, it has a mouth and teeth." Ally began as Dez opened his mouth and pointed to his teeth. "It opens and grabs people." Ally added.

"Like this!" Austin exclaimed as he began to make chomping movements with his hands, Dez joined in, and Ally stopped them.

"The thing is, were trying to make this sound more believable then it normally would." Ally explained with smile, Trish sent her a look.

"Problem is, it sounds kind of not real." Mandy said with a laugh.

"I'll show you!" Austin added as he turned to walk onto the yard. "But if things get out of hand..." Austin began.

"We'll aim for big foot!" Mandy stated, she turned and wrestled a gun out of Trish's hands.

Everyone watched as Austin began to jump on the lawn, the house always woke as soon as some stepped on the yard. However Ausitn looked up and noticed that the house was still quiet as ever. There was no sudden movement and the house was asleep making no noise whats-so-ever. With full anger Austin began to hop around in a circle and Ally and Dex heard Trish and Mandy laugh. That house sure knew what went on around it.

"Smart house." Ally said as she sent the house an evil look, Dez grabbed a rock and tossed it at the house.

"Hey! Both of you, come here now!" Mandy yelled as Austin and Dez walked up to the car, Ally walked up as well, the rock hit the house.

"I'll forget the rock through because that dance was funny." Mandy said. "But the next time any of you mess with this guys house, your all going to jail."

"But officer - " Dez began as Mandy cut him off.

"Now you have ten seconds to march." Mandy explained as she turned the car on, Austin, Dez, and Ally began to walk forward.

"One..." Trish called through the speaker, the car hit Dez in the butt as they walked.

"Hey that's tender!" Dez yelled as Ally and Austin laughed to themselves.

"Two...three...four...five...!" Trish continued to count as the three walked away down the street.

"My house is right over there!" Austin yelled as he pointed behind them, it really was.

"Six...seven..." Trish continued.

"So much for relying on the government!" Ally called with a nasty look, Ally was going to make sure Trish was going to hear about this on Monday.

"Yeah I know I hate the government, dude were screwed!" Dez exclaimed as he looked Austin.

"No, we'll go to an expert..." Austin said as he narrowed his eyes.

Ally and Dez looked at him with confusion, neither one of them knew who he was talking about. The three still marched as the police car followed close behind them. When the police finally did stop following them, Austin didn't head back for his house. Instead Austin began to walk to the mall of Miami, he began to explain to Ally about a person he and Dez knew that was an expert on video games. Dez instantly knew what Austin was talking about and it took the three of them about twenty minuets to arrive to the mall. The person they were going to see was named Nelson.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter ten! What did you think!? Trish and Mandy were added and Nelson is about to join the fic! :) So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Hopefully chapter ten will be up sooner then this one if not then it will still be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**

**P.S - Did anyone see the season primer of Austin & Ally!? I was AMAZING! Let me know what you thought of it in your review! :)**


	11. The One and Only Nelson

Monster House - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! I am so SORRY for the long wait, it's just I've been busy with my other story, school, and other things. The chapter's are still coming, there just coming a lot slower then I want them too. But anyway as normal I own nothing and please ENJOY chapter elven! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

The One and Only Nelson

Austin, Dez, and Ally all stood in the middle of a video game store as they watched a young elven year old kid play video games. Ally had no idea who this kid was and wondered why they were even there in the first place when they had a house to worry about. No matter Austin and Dez seemed to know who they were about to talk to and Ally kind of just let them do there thing. Well she had to admit she was getting a little annoyed that they were just standing there when they could be over there talking to this kid. Ally looked at Austin and Dez who seemed to not be paying attention at all.

"So who is this kid?" Ally wondered as she looked at him, the kid was short, kind of nerdy looking as well.

"His name is Nelson, but they call him Skulls." Dez said as Ally crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Who's they?" Ally asked as she looked at Dez.

"Me and Austin." Dez said as Austin nodded. "He's the smartest kid on Earth!" Dez exclaimed with a smile.

"Well then let's go talk to him." Ally said as she began to move forward, Austin and Dez stopped her.

"Woo, Ally you do not want to do that, he is in the game zone!" Dez explained with a worried look.

"Okay, then how long will he be there?" Ally wondered, she did not have time for this.

"Who knows." Austin said. "He once payed four days straight, in a diaper, on a gallon of chocolate milk, and a sippy cup." Austin explained with a laugh.

"Well if he's not coming out of the game zone, then we are going in!" Ally exclaimed as she began to shove Austin and Dez forward.

The three moved forward as Ally pushed the boys. However the boys were fighting against her and they tried to their best to make her stop, it was a good thing she didn't care what they had to say. When they did make it over to where Nelson was standing they noticed that Nelson's eyes were indeed glued to the flashing screen. The three friends looked at one another and then at the screen, the video game character was slicing people's heads open. No matter the three decided they needed to talk to Nelson, they were already standing by Nelson, so why not?

"Um, Nelson?" Austin asked as Nelson looked at them, with annoyance.

"What!? I'm busy playing a video game without even looking at the screen!" Nelson stated as Ally rolled her eyes, Dez sent her a look.

"Okay so Old Man Starr's house is alive and I need to figure out how to kill it before -" Austin rushed as Nelson stopped him.

"Wow slow down dude, you make me wanna eat some tin foil and throw it up!" Nelson stated as the tree looked at one another.

"Gross." Ally said as Nelson gave her a laugh.

"Now what do you want?" Nelson asked with wonder as he continued to play his video game.

"Old Man Starr's house is possessed and I need to figure out a way to kill it." Austin said as Nelson quickly glanced at them.

"In my travels to the video game stores and comic book stores I have learned in order to kill something, yo need to strike at the source of life." Nelson explained.

"Which is?" Dez wondered as he looked at the video game.

"The heart!" Nelson explained with a look as he hit his chest. "Mortumm Tuum." Nelson said as he continued to play.

"What's mortumm tuum?" Austin asked with a worried look.

"Have fun getting killed." Nelson said with a look as Ally sent him a look as well.

After their talk with Nelson the three figured it was best to walk back to Austin's house and figure out a way to take down this house. No matter all through their walk they talked about where the heart of the house would be, it was a lot harder to talk about then they thought. Whenever they finally made it too Austin's house, Austin stopped them when they were on the sidewalk. Dez and Ally both looked at Austin with questioned and looked at the house, he was indeed staring at the house as well. The two looked back at Austin and he smiled, something made sense to him.

"You know, ever sense Old Man Starr died, that chimney has been lit." Austin said with a smile, suddenly everything made to sense to all of them...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter elven! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**

**- Mortumm Tuum (Latin) means "Your Dead". **


End file.
